I feel horrible
by MrsAJW
Summary: While Brock is at family counciling aka the first epi bj realizes what she has done and rushes to tell him it's all offf and to go home
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if y'all will like this story please review ! this is one of my first stories lol but this story starts right before the show starts .. literally!

well I hope ya like !

I feel horrible ughhh I feel so dirty I wish I never made that stupid decision, I don't love Brock, he is just like all of the other dentists I've been with, except he knocked me up,I hurt his wife and family, God I'm so stupid! I still dont see why he'd leave Reba for me, yea I am considereably taller, but I'm ruining a 20 year marriage just because of one night in a dark x-ray room. I know he doesn't love me, he still loves her .. I can see it in his eyes.

"I have to go get brock!" she said to herself (he is at that therapy thing see I told ya literally)  
"and tell him this is over he's going to make up with Reba he has to "

"Brock it's time you come home, get over this mid-life crisis buy a motorcycle get something peirced!"

"Reba I cant do that"

" And why not?"she asked him indignantly then suddenly Barbra Jean runs into the room

"Brock it's over" she started but was quickly cut off by brock

"what do you mean over?"reba couldnt help but notice he almost seemed ....happy?  
"Brock you don't love me you love Reba and I dont love you just like every other dentist ive been with! there is no spark, no chemistry just...blah Brock I've seen you and Reba together y'all have the spark even a little peck on the lips and you have wildfires running through the room your meant to be together Brock I will grant you visitation rights but I will not loose my chance for true love! you've already found yours don't let her go"  
"so your pregnant?"Reba asked Barbra Jean, her voice cracking a bit as she nodded her head yes

"I am Reba but it will not affect you or your family in the least,Cheyanne ,Kyra , Jake if you want to meet your half brother or sister someday I will not stand in your way, and again Reba I hope this will not interfere with our frienedship"  
"Our freindship?"she asked retorically and cackled

"I knew you'd understand!"she exclaimed and pulled Reba in for a bone-crushing hug

"I will bite you"she said breathless"thanks for returning my husband" she added grinding her teeth and smiling falsely "Cheyanne,jake,kyra will you please go outside so I can talk to your father.. you to barbra jean!"but Barbra Jean had something stupid to say

"what Big Daddy's here?" she said looking around dumbly.  
"Barbra Jean!"Reba yelled

"ok ok tell big daddy I said hey if you see him again!" and walked out quickly scared Reba might hit her if she didn't get out

When the children and Barbra Jean left the small office Reba flew off the handle " So you were planning on leaving me for that ditz"  
"well I thought I'd have to I mean this is the first time she has show a lick of sense I mean the woman can't even make toast"  
"She seriously can't make toast?" she laughed

"no she burns it each and every time !" he exclaimed "I haven't had a decent peice of toast in 6 months!"he sighed and then added "so do you still want me to come home?  
"I dont know, I asked you that before before I found out that your Ex-mistress is pregnant!" she exclaimed as Brock came up behind her now messaging her shoulders

"Yeah but I think I should come home with you and the children,Reba I know that you miss me" he whispered the last part into her ear suggestivly

"yeah I do miss you"she said softly and then walked out of his grasp to turn and look him in the eyes"but I don't know if I could trust you,I mean hello! Do I have a sign on my forehead that says"hi I'm a trusting ding bat"  
"I guess you don't but I wish you did, come on can I please please please come home if you want I can stay in the guest room I promise I wont try anything"  
"fine I guess but if you try anything my new nickname is going to be nutcraker" she smiled pointing at him " just keep that in mind that instead of bugging me there will always be a cold shower"she pecked him on the cheek and walk towards the door ,swinging he hips feverishly in the process "KIds you can come back in here , we have news"  
Reba walks over to Brock and holds his hand waiting while the children and BJ crowded around the two and brock started to explain

"well your mother has agreed to let me come ho,e so we can work on our relationship,"Reba smiled at her kids when they looked at her to make sure he was telling them the truth and all smiled ear to ear after she nodded her head in approval ,well except Kyra but that's normal.  
"Barbra Jean, I know that you wont have anywere else to go so you can stay at the condo and keep your job as my hygenist"Brock told he feeling bad that they were parting when she was so obviously pregnant

"Thank you Brock I guess I'll see you later when you come to get your stuff...WAIT!! is REBA comming!" she stated out very calmly but ended up yelling out the last part

"I dont know Cheyanne would hav to watch Jake and kyra an she have to "  
" It's ok mom I can do it but can Van come over"  
"yeah as long as you follow the rules no bo....."  
" I know mom I promise I will "

"sorry I'm late !" the therapist Ms. hooke said as she came into her office nearly 20 minutes late "the traffic was horri-"then she noticed everyone standing up in a circle "whats going on?"she asked quizically so Reba began to fill her in

" oh, hi were the Harts,I guess you already know that but lets see ... recap...my husband ,Brock(pointing at him) got his dental hygenist ,Barbra Jean(pointing at her know) pregnant, we decide to make up so Brock is moving back in with me,Barbra Jean is going to have the baby,stay in our condo and continue working for Brock,wow we sound even more disfuntional than I thought"  
"wow I thought my family was weird" the threapist added

"mom can we go yet?" cheyanne asked

"not yet honey, why?reba asked he a little worried she was staring to look 'green'  
"no reason I was just wondering" all of a sudden Barbra jean bolted to the restroomthrowing up her stomach's contents. Jake didnt nderstand why she was puking because he wasn't listeng to a word anyone had said because he was playing his video game "mommy why is barbra jean puking"  
"well honey barbra jean is going to have a babyand its making her sick"she told him this in a thick motherly tone, his eyes were as big as saucers

" I thought Cheyanne was pregnant"  
"what!" Reba hollered out in surprise

"shut up Jake!" Cheyanne hissed

"don't tell him to shut up , he's just a stupic kid!" kyra yelled

"Im not stupid I found the test in the trash!" he exclaimed

"WHAT !!!!"both brock and reba yealled out this time in union this tried to jump Jake but Brock had a strong grip on her waist bfore she was able to.  
"everyone get in the car....NOW" Reba snapped Everyone knew that when she yelled like that it was time to get serious so they walked out of the office like Reba had told them in record timeReba was about to follow them but the threapist stopped her

"you know this was the session that would determine weather or not you would be comming to counciling for the next 3 years right "  
"yeah ... I guess well be seeing you next week won't we?"

"you can bet on it "she laughed

"ok well I better get out to the car before somebody gets murdered.

((as soon as they get home)

"kids go up to your rooms , me and your father need to talk and Cheyanne call Van ,when he gets here we need to talk to him and you together.."

I know its short and kinda corny but I was in the middle of math class thinking ughhh i feel horrible then i wrote it down on paper lol and I just started writing. well if yall like it please review and if ya wont more chaps tell me and I guess there will be more stories from me sooner or later


	2. Dr Delicious

As soon as she was sure that they were all in their rooms she started "Brock what are we going to do our marriage isn't in the best spot right now and we have a pregnant 17 year old daughter," her voice full of emotion.  
"Reba, I honestly don't know I guess were going to walk on and see were things take us"

"But what if things take me and you away from eachother"her voice cracking slightly

"your a surviver, you'll survive without me plus I wouldn't leave you"  
"I know I can survive without you but that doesn't mean I want to"  
"I can't imagine my life without you and I really don't want to"he told her meaningfully

"Brock what are we going to do about her do we hold a shot gun wedding,let her keep the baby, send her to my mama's for 9 months or do we consider adoption?"

Then a 17 year old's voice interrupts the conversation "I won't give my baby up for adoption, I'm keeping him or her, I wasn't spying or anything I was just coming to tell you Van will be here in a couple minutes"  
"honey it's just an option you don't have to do it me and your father would never make you do something you didn't want to do,now go upstairs until he gets here"  
"ok mom" she said softly

"boy she is going to be a handful once the pregnacy really sets in...O My GOD!! Brock!"she yelled the last part

" What? is there something wrong?" he asked her with a load of concern in his voice

"I'm going to be a...a...a.... GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!"she was so obviously thrown off at the thought of being a grandmother" I'm to young to be a grandma"  
"Reba calm down it will be alright you don't even look like you could pass as a grandma" he told her soothingly enveloping her in a loving but friendly hug "you always know what to say" she smiled her eyes sparkling she kissed him passionately only to be disturbed by the door bell ringing "that must be Van and his parents"she added walking out of his grasp to answer the door"hey Van, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery come on in Cheyanne will be down in a minute and we can discuss this"  
"Cheyanne honey can you get down here !" she yelled up the stairs. A minute later she was down the stairs

"I'm here, oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery"she almost whispered after seeing his parent ,mostly because his dad was mean and he kind off scared her but she quickly smiled when she saw Van

"We know that Cheyanne is pregnant but we don't want our son to have anyhing to do with the baby or the cheerleader" started only to be cut off by Reba

" You do realize thats my daughter your talking about right" she said warningly

" And your point is? I'm trying to say that I will not let my son throw his life away"  
"throw his life away?" brock asked wanting to knock his lights out ,Reba could tell so she stood in front of him

"Do you people have manners? as I was saying I will not let my son throw his life away for some whore who cant use a condom" he stated this calmly Reba thought Brock was going to punch him before but she was surprised that it was her that knocked him in the jaw

"nobody talks about my daughter like that" by now brock had to hold Reba back because she was going back for more

"reba calm down I think you need to go lay down"

" I dont need to lay down I need to pound his ass!"she snaped

"Brock you need to controll your bitch" snaped causing Brock to let go of Reba who was shocked never in her life had she been talked to like that!Finally Van spoke up

"dad I think it's time for you to go, I'm not leaving Cheyanne and you can't talk to her or her mother like that"  
"Van if you keep seeing her you will not stay under my roof"  
"good I'm sick of it anyways I can find somewere else to go"  
"come on kitty lets go" and the Montgomeries walked out well two of them anyways

"Van I guess you can stay in the guest room tonight"reba told him

"thanks Mrs.H" he accepted greatfully

"what about me!?" brock asked confused well until reba whispered into his ear

"you can bunk with me from now on" then he smiled from ear to ear like an idiot "cheyanne, van you two might as well park it over on the couch because we have alot to talk about" reba told them

30 mins. later " you can get pregnant standing up, sitting down in a hotel hottubb!"she exclaimed ,exchanging a sheepish smile with brock ,completely grossing cheyanne in the process "Van we can go to your house and get some of your stuff tomorrow"she added seeing Cheyanne's face "if that grosses you out wait until you get morning sickness"she told her laughingly glad it was her daughter was going to have to go thru it instead of her. suddenly Reba felt sick and bolted to the bathroom, puking her guts out or so she thought.  
"Reba,honey are you alright?" Brock asked her as she came back into the room looking a little green around the edes and sitting on the couch

"I'm fine honey I think I just caught a cold"  
"oh , ok well I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow" he responded wih all the care in the world in his voice

"I dont wanna go to the doctor it's justa.." she started but saw the look on his face"you know what I might need to go to the doctor I have to take Cheyanne for a check up anyways,you can come if you wanna"  
"ok" both Van and Brock answered in union making Reba and Cheyanne giggle

"cheyanne I have something to ask you I was going to do this in private but I cant wait any longer Cheyanne alayana Hart will you marry me"  
"WHAT!!" both Reba and Brock snapped

" oh mi gosh Van ! yes yes yes i will marry you !"she squeled

"omigod" was all Reba could say "my baby is pregnant and getting married "

"Are you sure about this Cheyanne?" her father asked

"yes daddy i am so ready especially for the honeymoon!" suddenly Reba felt nausous and this time she did't make it to the bathroom instead Van's shoe was a substitute.  
" eww mrs.h you puked on my shoe! that is sooo gross!" he said in disgust

"shut up Van" she snaped" I'm going to bed night brock you can get these two settled in oh and make sure to lock van in the quest room"  
"but Mrs.H what if I have to..tinkle?" he asked childishly stiffling a laugh she started

"Van it has a bathroom in it"  
"oh ok night mrs.H"

"night Van, Cheyanne, night brock I love you"  
"aww Mrs.H I love you two" he said as he hugged her tightly

" Van I was talking to my husband" she laughed

"why I'm prettier than him and i dont have a flabby butt" which made both Cheyanne and Reba giggle but Brock stuck his lower lip out so reba went over to him

"dont worry baby I like your flabby butt" she pecked him on the cheek and walked up the stairs

" come on Van let me show you were the guest room is" and the two walked up the stairs after Brock got Van settled in and the door was locked he went to tell Cheyanne goodnight and then headed off to bed It felt great for both Brock and Reba to fall asleep in eachother's arms again something both of them had missed over the 4 months they had been separated.

The next morning Brock woke up to hear his wife in the bathroom gagging,something he hated to hear.  
"reba are you ok?" he asked

"yeah its just a virus when we go to the doctors office Ican get some medicine" she told him reasurringly

"oh ok what time is the appointment"  
"in an hour"  
"ou didnt wake me up!?"

"well I was kind off busy"

"well I am going to have to take a quick shower now " he quickly undressed and got in to the shower but he jumped when he felt Reba's arms snake around his waist " I hope you don't mind but I needed a shower too and I figured that it would be easier if we took one together"  
"Reba honey I dont care I am delighted to share the shower with you and your very sexy....naked self" he made her giggle something he wasnt entending to do but oh well"whats so funny"  
"you can be so cute sometimes" she smiled as her turned around to give her a kiss

"you dont even know half of it"

30 minutes later Reba and Brock were out of the shower ,Brock is getting dressed and Reba has finshed dressing,wearing a blue fitted tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she had just finished doing her makeup and was fixing her hair

(lets pretend reba has her hair like she did the last season)  
"Brock hurry up we are running way late and you still havent let Van out"

"Im ready I'll go make sure Van and Cheyanne are ready"

"ok honey im almost done with my hair" she shouted as he walked out of the room Brock had opened the guest room to discover a still-sleeping Van

"I'll let Reba wake him up" he muttered to himself and went to make sure Cheyanne was up and ready. When he reached her door he knocked steadily "Cheyanne are you ready,because its almost time to go"  
"I'm ready to go dad is mom ready"  
"when I left she was fixing her hair"  
"oh, well I'm going to see if she's ready is Van up"  
"no I'm going to let your mother get him up ,he slept in his clothes so he should be ready"  
"yeah but make sure he brushes his teeth his morning breath is worse than yours"  
"and how would you know that young lady"  
"because he went to school without brushing and he had onion pizza for dinner the night before" she commented wrinkling her nose " well I'm going to go get mom"  
"ok honey I'm going to read the paper"

"mom can I come in?" Cheyanne asked knocking on her mom's bedroom door.

"yeah honey". As Cheyanne walked into the roomshe heard her mom in the bathroom gagging again

"mom are you sure your ok?" she asked a bit concerned

"yeah baby i'm alright is Van up yet"  
"no dad said he'd let you wake him up"  
"tht butt I'm in here puking my dinner up from last night , I still have to finish my hair and he still expects me to..ughhhhcalm down red"she carried on with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"mom you know its kinda sorta funny that your puking"  
"and why is that funny?" her anger rising at a steady pace now.  
"because right after you made fun of me you started throwing up"  
"yeah thats halarious" she laughed sarcastically"it was probably a bad peice of meat or the flu, besides while the doctor is checking on you I'll get dr. Morgan to check me out , I mean check on me," she giggled nervously Cheyanne laughed because she knew her mother has had a cruch on him for the longest

(i know I know Jack doesn't come into the show fer a while but I couldn't resist he is fine)  
and sometimes she even called him something like or Dr. Hunky , once she accidently called him that to his face When her mother mom and dad were still separated they went out on a date but Reba felt guilty even though she knew Brock had bj , it just didn't feel snapped out of her train of thought when she heard her mom tell he it was time to go and wake up Van. As Reba walked in to the guest room she smelt a horrible aroma it smelt like garlic and...toe jam? She almost vomitted

"Van wake up"  
"5 more minutes mommy" he muttered

"Van" she snapped "I am not your mother get up...NOW!!"she pooped him on the back of the head.  
"I'm up,I'm upplease dont hit me again" Reba ran to the guest bathroom and again emtied her stomach once again and called from the bathroom

"Van brush your teeth"  
"ok mrs.H but can you go somewere else?" he asked nervously

" and why would you want me to do that"  
"because I got to ...tinkle"he whispered the last word cautiously Reba laughed

"ok Van I'm going to see what Brock is up too while you ....tinkle" mocking the way he whispered it.

5 minutes later Van tinkled and brushed his teeth, Reba and kyra arent talkking and brock finally found his other shoe, now Reba, Brock, Cheyanne and Van had reached the doctor's office and were currrently waiting in the lobby when a nurse (I'm thinking didi conn lol) came and called out

"Reba and Cheyanne Hart". As they got up so did Van and Brock causing both Cheyanne and Reba to giggle

"Van you can go with Cheyanne and Brock, honey you dont have to go with me you know"  
" I know I don' have to but I want to " he smiled and they were off Cheyanne and Van to 's room and Reba and Brock to . In dr. Morgan's room Reba is sitting on the check up table and Brock is in a chair holding her hand

"Brock, honey I'm not going in for surgery you know that right"  
" I know I just haven't realized how much I missed you until I feel asleep with you in my arms last night and I want to make up for lost time" she smiled and as she started to speak Dr. Morgan walked in and Reba stood up aruptly

" oh hello it's a pleasure to see you I don't mean pleasure as in plea-sure just plain ole pleasure," she laughed nervously

"oh hi Reba I see your here because you think you have the flu sit down and describe your symptoms for me please"

" well for the last couple months I have been extremely tired and I have been throwing up since last night"  
"well before we give you are shot or any kind of antibiotics we will have to take blood to see if there is any chance you are pregnant"  
"I'm not pregnant" she told him flatly

"yes but it is just a procedure I could get fired if I dont do it and we wouldn't want that would we"  
"no we wouldnt "she replied dreamily "ok Reba sit down and I'll be right back with a clean needle "

5 minutes later.

"ok hold out your arm and I'll take the blood then it will take about 10-15 minutes to get the results" he took her blood sample. Brock had to hold her hand because Reba had always hated needles with a left Brock and Reba began to talk.  
"what was that ?" he quitetly exclaimed

"what?" she asked

"plea-sure" he mocked her

"that was nothing what are you talking about"  
"oh thats not nothing ! you ..you have a crush on him!"he laughed

"I do not !" she defended herself

"yeah yeah yeah you never got all tongue tied and giggly with Dr. Snider"he pointed out

"that's because he wasnt tall,dark, and hott he also didn't have those sexy kissable lips that get just the right amount of suction and they just make you wann"  
"reba!!!" Brock exclaimed snappeing her out of a wonderful dream-like state,she was thouroughly embarrassed ,mostly because Jack was standing behind Brock smiling,Reba was now blushing like mad'gosh I love his smile' she thought to herself but snapped herself out of her thoughts

"well I got your results Reba you better sit down,"

"is it bad?" she asked worried

"well it depend on you actully"  
"well what is its "  
"well the sickness you've been feeling will be gone in about 5 months"  
"what ..what do I have?" she asked even more worriedly this time

"a baby" jack told her softly


	3. Chapter 3

Brock was the first to react.....he passed out. Reba was in complete shock

" Jack, I can't be pregnant! my 17 year old daughter is pregnant, my husband (pointing to a unconcious brock) knocked his hygenist up and now me! "she exclaimed and after she calmed down she quitely asked"I'm about four months aren't I"  
"That would be my guess " he replied picking Brock up sitting him in a chair." you know Reba if you ever need anything just give me a call" he told her implied

" thank you Jack , but this can't be happening, well it can but why me?" she confided, After she finished her sentence Brock began to stur." Brock, honey it's time to go," she called and he answered sleepily

" five more minutes mom" " Brock I'm not your mother" she returned aloud and then whispered " unless you would do to your dear mother what you did to me in the shower this morning" at that his eyes popped open" that's what I thought" she laughed" now come on let's go see what Cheyanne and Van are up to"  
"ok " he sighed

" oh Reba!" Dr. Morgan shouted as they walked out of the room, causing them to walk back into the room"make sure to set an appointment with the assistant up front, we could more than tell the sex "  
"oh, ok I will make sure to,"she smirked. As they neared Dr. Razzler's office she could tell Brock was getting uneasy "Brock, baby would you mind going to bk and getting me a double cheese burger, no onions fries and italian dressing oh get you and Van whatever and make sure to get cheyanne a burger and a strawberry shake you know how much she loves those things , oh could you get me a bottle of steak sauce to go on my burger"  
" yea sure that would be fine" he tells her and gives her a quick peck on the lips. She waited until he was out of sight to go into the room.  
"Hey mom did you end up getting a shot?"she asked her mother intently

"no...no I didn't, that reminds me , when we get home were going to have a family meeting"  
"ok mom but why?"she asked

"because my seventeen year old daughter is pregnant and getting married, my husband's hygenist is pregnant plus I am...worried," she breathed hard after almost letting it slip she was preggers." so Cheyanne what did the doctor say"  
" oh mom he did some kind of sonogram thingy it was so cool ohh i'm 2 months, 1 week," Cheyanne told her mother excitedly

"oh honey that's great!" she exclamed hugging her daughter only to be interrupted by a whimpering Van.  
"what's wrong with you Van?" Reba asked

" it's just so beautiful" he cried and Reba offered him a hug , which he accepted greatfully, they hugged for a while until the doctor came in

" oh , hi you must be the mother?"he smiled and they shook hands"well you guys are free to go, oh here is this,"handing Cheyanne her babies first picture"two more months and we may be able to tell the sex"  
"well you dont have to tell me the sex, it's a boy" he smiled pointing at the picture

"wow Van your right look mom," as Reba went to look she had to stiffle a laugh

" you mo-rons that's it's spine" she quipped

" oh..well its still a boy," Van replied his pride hurt a bit

" wow mom this is sooo cool!" she exclaimed enthusiastically

"yeah wait for the stretch marks!" Reba exclaimed with false enthusism in her voice,causing Dr. razzler to laugh

" I will not get stretch marks," Cheyanne retorted stupidly, causing both Reba and the doctor to laugh

"yeah we all have dreams" Reba laughed" well we better get going , your father is probably back by now,"

"oh were did he go?" cheyanne asked

" he went to get me...us some food from burger king ,"

"oh good I am starving!" Van yelled. They told the doc. bye and filed out of the room and Reba went to set an appointmenet for her and Cheyanne.  
"mom why are you making an appointment "  
" I'll tell you later," she whispered "ok well dad's waiting in the car so me and Van are going out to wait with him," she whispered back "ok honey,"

----------------------------------------------

As Reba oppened the car door she was immediately greeted with the wonderful smell of a burger and fries, it had taken her nearly 10 minutes to get her and Cheyanne's perscriptions and appointments for next month straightened out, well Cheyanne's was next month her's was in a week.  
Finally after all the food was passed out Cheyanne looked at her mother and almost vomited

"mom I'm pregnant and I won't even eat that!" for Reba was eating fries with italian dressing

" you should try it , it's pretty good," Reba answered with her mouth full of fries

"no thanks mom you should try this,"Cheyanne answered

" eww Cheyanne how can you expect me to eat strawberry icecream with steaksauce"  
"it tastes better than that!" Cheyanne retaliated pointing to her mother's food

"at least mine's normal!"reba yelled

"ughhh whatever mom" Cheyanne scoffed

"Fine Cheyanne I'm sorry"  
"hmmm" Cheyanne scoffed onece again,after 5 minutes of silence " mom I'm sorry"  
"hmm" Reba scoffed this time

"mom!" she whinned

"ok ok your forgiven" After they reached the house Van and Brock went in and immediatly turned on they tv , Cheyanne went and took a nap and Reba went and grabbed more food out of the fridge and joined the guys in front of the T.V.  
Around 3:45 Kyra and Jake walked into the house

"hey jake , hey Kyra how was your day?" Reba asked halfminded and Jake immediatley started the long drawn out conversation of his day "so mom were are Van and dad?" kyra asked her mother

"oh they're in the kitchen, which reminds me" she told her daughter and wolf whistled and then yelled" everyone downstairs family meeting!" Brock and Van came in from he kitchen , Jake from the back yard and Cheynne from upstairs, but what surprised Reba was that Bj was following Cheyanne.

"Barbra Jean! were did you come from"  
"your bedroom,"she answered

"ok first off don't come in with out knocking and second what the hell were you doing in my bedroom?"

" going through your clothes"  
"ughhh whatever go sit down" she told her pointing towards the couch. They all sat on the couch well, except Reba and Brock

"so mom what is it?" Cheyanne asked

"well i um well I'm pregnant"

"what!" everyone jumped from their seats

"Oh Reba! this is so great ! we can raise our children together now! and go to pta meetings and and !"she started to hyperventilate

"mom this is ..wow were pregnant at the same time!"Cheyanne sighed amazed from the news

"wow you catch on quick" kyra quipped

"wow you shut up kyra!" Cheyanne snapped

" mommy does this mean I'll be a big brother?" little Jake asked

" yes honey , yes it does" Brock answered for her

"cool!" he hollered

"so Kyra what do you think?" Reba asked her youngest daughter

" I think that it don't matter what I think because the deal is already done." she screamed and stomped off .Leaving a confused Reba behind

well thats chap 3 lol please r+r


	4. apologies

Brock looked at Reba as tears welt up in her eyes.

"she'll come around" he sothed

"yeah, after he or she gradutes!" she wailed, now crying into his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead, trying to comfort her.

"honey why don't you go up stairs and take a nap, this can't be good for the baby," he reasoned,  
placing his hand on her still flat stomach, she smled weakly and nodded her head in agreement

"ok I guess I will, could you bring me a ham sandwhich with italian dressing and chips on it?"she asked

" sure honey I'll be up in a little while," A few minutes after Reba layed down she was feeling better, not much, but better and wa dozing off until she heard a faint knock at the door she sat up quickly and called out

"come in", she was expecting Brock but it was kyra who's head popped in

"mom can we talk?"  
"sure come on in" she said motioning with her hands to the empty spot beside her

"mom I'm sorry I reacted like that it's just I'm already sharing a room with Cheyanne and what if the baby is a girl"  
"honey it's alright, we can keep the baby in our room for it's first couple months and then move him or her into the guest room"  
"ok mom but I am really sorry, dad told me that you cried," she told her mother guiltily

"honey like I said before it's alright, besides it's your job," she laughed

"yeah your right mom I love you," she said hugging her mother" but I think I'm going to pick on Jake so you can continue with your nap"  
"ok I love you to, can you tell your father to hurry up with my sandwhich"  
"yeah sure ," she called as she shut her mother's door -  
10 minutes later Brock opened his bedroom to find a sleeping redhead. He walked over to her and sat the sandwhich on the side table , he didn't want to wake her but he knew if he didn't she'd be mad because she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight "Reba,babe wakeup"  
"I don't wanna ," she muttered

" I got your sandwhich,"he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, suddenly her eyes popped open causing him to chuckle deeply

" hand it over blondie," she said to brock motioning toward the sandwhich, he handed it to her and she immediately began to munch, which made Brock kinda sick because he could hear the chips crunching.

(if you really really think about that sandwhich it will make you kinda sick lol trust me i'va had a pregnant mom )  
After Reba had finished she was feeling beter , not only was she no longer hungry but her and kyra had made up and had a heart to heart talk.  
"Reba are we really going to let Cheyanne get married on saturday?"  
"yes we are it's what she wants and if we don't agree then they will just elope,"She said and added "I can't believe my baby is going to get married the day after tomorrow"  
" I know me either but if you think about it we will have a couple days to ourselves because Jake and Kyra are staying at friend's houses for most of the time so it will be just you and me in this big ole house," he hinted suggestively

"well"  
"well what"  
"well mama and daddy are spending the week with us on their way to Mexico for a month," she laughed at his expression of pure loss

" aww and I thought I was going to have you all to myself for a whole week"  
"well that's still a week without kids knocking on the door everytime I let a moan out of my mouth"  
"yeah but I'm afraid your daddy my knock on the door with a shot gun," he bantered

"well aren't I worth it?" she winked

" yep but that don't make me anyless scared of your daddy ,so does he know about the baby yet?"

"nope I decided to tell them when they got here but they already know about Cheyanne and Van"  
"well Reba why don't we get up and see what everyone is up to"  
"sounds like a plan to me ," she giggled as Brock picked her up and walked out the door with her "Brock I'm pregnant not handicapped"  
"I know that but you are not going to feel stressed during this pregnacy remember what hppended when you were stressed with Jake"  
"yeah those 2 months of bedrest really sucked," As they made their way into the living room they heard lots of yelling, aparently Van and Cheyanne had a disageement "Cheyanne I didn't do anything !"Van yelled ducking as Cheyanne threw a hairbrush at him

" yes you did!"  
"would you please remind me what"  
"you......you cheated on me!"she yelled

idk i really wanted to update lol thanks fer reading


	5. Chapter 5

"what?!" both Reba and Brock yelled in union

"mrs.H I didn't cheat on Chyeanne I promise she kissed me!" he defended himself as another object came flying towards him.

" that was not an accident!" Cheyanne hollered pointing her finger at Van" you responded!" she cried, running up the stairs , Van walking out the door.

" Brock you take Van I'll take Cheyanne, you take Van," Reba said with a hint of authority in her voice

"good cause I'm gonna kill him,"

"ok, never mind you take Cheyanne and I'll take Van,"

"fine,"he responded walking up the stairs to meanwhile Reba found Van sitting on the porch swing

"Van what did you do?"

"nothing Mrs. H, I was walking in the hall and Briget walked up to me and just kissed me and I didn't respond I promise. I would never kiss another girl I have Cheyanne and she is all I need,"

"look Van I'm going to tell you something about Cheyanne , she may seem like a ditzy blonde but she's not..well she is but that's not the point she thinks about things more than most people do and she is incredibly afraid that you are going to cheat on her like Brock did me,"

"aww poor Cheyanne I wouldn't do that to her I'm not mr. H, I have a heart," Reba smiled weakly

"Van I think you two need to sit down and talk rationally,"

"I know Mrs.H but she wont do it she is really mad at me,"

"I was mad at Brock until we sat down and talked now were back together and happy and having a baby,"

"yeah but were not you and Mr.H , were van and Cheyanne,"

"I know Van but talking always helps,unless your deaf but you get what i mean,"

"yeah I do I'll try it but you will haveto talk to Cheyanne,"

"oh actully Brock is talking to her in her room right now,"

"Mrs.H is that really a good idea,"

"oh why is that?" she smirked

" hello like you said this fight is all mr.h's fault and would you really find confort in the guy that it is all about,"

"oh Van, you can be so simole minde sometime,"she started but was cutoff by yelling coming from the inside of the house

meanwhile in cheyanne's room

"No dad you don't understand ! don't even try and understand!,"

"cheyanne why are you getting so mad at me it's not like this is my fault!" her father yelled back

"Because it is !"

"what ?! howwould it be my falut last time i checkedit was Van that cheated in you not me !"

"no! but you cheated on mom do you know how many nights I heard her cry herself to sleep, how many days days I had to get Jake and Kyra up up for school because she was to sick from crying the night before , did you even think about tha ? no you didn't you were off with Barbra Jean

instead of home with the woman that loves you with all your heart!"

Reba and Van had been in the room for sometime they had heard everything, neither Cheyanne or Brock noticed them until Reba's voice wen through the wntire room

" so you knew I cried myself to sleep, how?"

"mom our rooms are separeted by one wall I know alot that happens which I was meaning to talk to you about that could you and dad tone it down down a bit?"

" not but you can buy head phones," she smirked at her daughter and walked over to her husband

"cheyann you and van need to talk ,"

"mom I'm not talking to him he cheated on me,"

"cheyanne you will talk to him he did not cheat on you,"she scolded

"ok fine,"

"Cheyanne, I would never cheat on you I would never want to kiss another girl why would I cheat on the love of my life?"

"because my dad did ,"

" cheyanne I don't know about you but I'm not your father, my tan is real,"causing Cheyanne to laugh and hug him

" Hey!" Brock whined

"don't worry honey I like your tan," Reba smiled kissing her husband passionately

"eww" van cried out and Cheyanne threw a pillow at the married couple, hitting her mother in the head

"oww" she moaned against his lips , CHeyanne smiled bceasue she thought she won only for her expression turn to one of pure disgust as she heard her mother moan the word" bedroom" loudly as she wrapped her legs around Brock's waist and they stumbled off into their bedroom

"ok Cheyanne your parents are sooo gross!" van whined

" oh you don't even know half of it once for my 16 birthday I had a couple girlfriends spend the night after my party, well we woke up in the middle of the night and decied to all go down to the kitchen and get something to drink, well when we get in ther we discover mom and dad having sex on the kitchen counter!"

"dude your dad is so lucky!" he chanted

"what do you mean by that?"

"nothing I didn't even say anything"

another fight was about to dtart until they hear Reba moaning and panting Brock's name followed by a loud thud (falling off the bed lol)

"oh god Reee-ba"

Cheyanne didn't know if her morning sickness had kicked in or wha but she wanted to puke

"eww!"van whined pointing at the wall

"I know lets go to the mall I need new pants anyway,"

"ok lets go...now" he muttered

5 minutes later Brock and reba were laying on the floor, too exhausted to get upwhen a lound thumpcane from the other side of the bed

""brock did you hear that?" Reba whispered

"yeah I think its coming from the window,"he replied

"hey guys"Barbra Jean's voice rang through the entire room,causing them to scream as BJ walked over to the side of the bed they were on.

"Barbra jean!" Reba yelled jumping off of Brock, forgetting that she was clotheless,she was completely pissed " what the hell are you doing in my bedroom!?"

"no wonder Brock always called out your name so much, under those clothes you have a nice body," she said completely off subject or at least in Reba's book

but that made Reba realize that she was completely nude in fron tof her! She ran into her closet for cover, stepping on Brock in the process

"oww!" he shouted

"sorry!" she called from the closet walking out in one of Brock's oversized t-shirts "now will you tell me why you are in my bedroom?"

"I was just lonely and wanted to see what you were doing," she sighed

"as you can tell im not lonely and im defiinatley not bored, but why don't you just knowon the door?"

"why would I knock? we just have one of those relationships,besides you didn't answer the door,"

"did you ever think I might be busy?"

"well yeah i thought you might be asleep since your with child,"

"Im pregnant and I'm in the mood for something else now if you dont leave I will push you out the window,"

"ok im going im going i was just wondering if you wante to go....."

"get out..NOW!!!"her voice booming as she pushed BJ out of her bedroom door, quickly slaming and locking the door

"so your in the mood" he asked suggestively winking an eye

"I said that to get her to go away and besides I am absolutely worn out after earlier you wanna take a nap?"

"sure " he answered her jumping into the bed on his side as she went to lock the window then joined hin

They laid in eachother for what would seem hours to other people but was never long enough for them,it was a cute sight to behold,,his hand aroound her waist to pull her closely, her head nestled int he crook of his neck, and her hand on his middle

"Reba?" he whispered

"hmm" she muttered sleepily not opening her eyes

" I was thinking next month is our 21st anniversary,"

"yep 21 years," she smiled

" yea I was wanting to know If you would marry me?"

" yes and I will bear your child as well...oops we've already done that,"

"no Reba I meant would you like to renew our vows for our anniversary?" that caused her to open her eyes

"aww Brock I would love to !" she laughed pulling him close

I know I know kinda boring but I got myself into it with the ending of last cheapter so I promise next will be better..hopefully lol please r and r


	6. Chapter 6

well heres chapter 6 !! lol please r and r !!!!!? (((((:::::::)))))

It was 3 weeks before Reba and Brock's aniversary wedding and the house was anything but cal, Reba is almost 5 months pregnant and has just discovered, much to her family's horror, how "good" horse radish and cheese are on a corn beef sandwhich (eww eww eww total gag reflex lol) Cheyanne's morning sickness

has begun and is way worse than Reba's and Barbra Jean is hanging around more.

"mom let's go shopping for the dress today," Cheyanne asked hopefully

"Cheyanne I've told you a hundred times that I have a perfectly good dress,"

"And I've told you a million times that no you don't, you need a new one less 1980's,"

"what's wrong with it?"

"hello believe it or not you have curves you didn't have 20 years ago, plus with the pregnacy thing..well face it mom your boobs are a cup size away from dolly parton territory,"

"ok uncomfortable moment," she laughed nervously

"well I'll stop if you say yes to the dress,"

"not on your life,"

"ok...you know mom your hips are looking more full,"

"ok ok I'll go ! " she shouted

"thanks mom I can't wait I'll take a shower and you get ready while im in there," she giggled walking and ran off towards her bedroom as Brock came in from mowing the grass

"hey honey," he smiled

"hey sexy, you look tired,: she said flirtaciously walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips

"so what was that about?"he asked

"what?"

"Cheyanne practically galloping out of our room,"

"she is taking me wedding dress shopping after she gets out of the shower,"

"why don't you just wear the old one?"

"thats what I was going to do but CHeyanne kept harassing me talking about my boobs"

"what about your boobs? is it about how big they are ??"

"no..well yes but thats not thepoint,"

"ok well you go get prettied up,"

"what's that supposed to mean?are you saing Im not pretty!" she cried

"no honey i meant that you need to get dressed, unless you wanna go in your pajama shorts and a bra,"

"oh yeah good idea," she laughed

"going in your pj shorts and a bra?"

"no! getting dressed you moron!" she exclaind smacking him in the stomach

"ow!"

"that's what you get," she smirked, walking into the closet to get dressed

"well I am going to take a shower," he yelled

"you can't!"

"why?"

"cheyanne's in the shower duh,"

"fine Im taking a nap,"

"good boy," she called, turning on the sterio in her closet loudly

"Reba!" he yelled over the sterio, causing her to turn the radio down

"what?"

"Im trying to take a nap,"

"and I'm listening to music, what's with the recap?"

"reba,"

"sorry I feel like listening to music, plus I think the baby is happy,""

"how is that?"

"if I'm happy the baby's happy,"

"oh well then turn it down a bit,"

"ok" she came out in a white tank top and blue jeans with a brown leather jacket with her favorite pair of cowboy boots.

"wow , when did you get that outfit?"

"I went shopping with Bj the other day,"

"you went shopping!...with bj... how much did you spend!?"

"oh honey I didn't spend much..... barely over $400,"

"$400!"

"I love you honey,"

"I love you too but your not getting out of this.....$400!!!!"

" It's not all for me I got something for you to..I stopped by victoria's secret,"

"Victoria's secret," he gulped

"yes Victoria's secret," she replied huskily

"hey mom I'm ready to go..you look cute," cheyanne smiled

"thank you honey, Im ready just let me grab my purse"

20 minutes later Cheyanne and Reba arrived in front of the small bridal boutique

"mom when are we going to go in we've been sitting in the car for like 10 minutes,"

"I still don't see why I have to get a new dress,"

"because you love me and it would make your man happy,"

"well what are you waiting for?" she asked jumping out of the car

"yay!" Cheyanne exclaimed runnig after her mother.

In the boutique...........

"cheyanne I don't know about that dress it shows more cleavage than my bra,"

" oh come on mom it looks hott,"

"well Im not wearing it I'm not trying to look hott,"

" ok ok lets go look at the other ones,"

At the racks all Cheyanne would shoose were elaborate and fancy dresses and all Reba would choose were old maidish dresses

" mom grandma wouldn't even wear that dress!" she whined as her mother held up an floor lenght dress that was corsetted with a turtle neck that had delicate buttons all the way up to the neck

"well Lori-ann wouldn't even wear that!" she exclaimed pointing at a tigh-high, backless dress

"ughh whatever mom if you want to look...old it's not my fault,"

"I'm not trying to look old but your trying to make me look like a hooker!"

"I am not!..wait mom look at this," she said holding up a floor-length empire waist dress with a v-neck that was lined with sequens

"perfect!"she smiled looking at the dress, finally one her and herdaughter both agreed on

They payed for the dress and were off, heading home to show bj the dress since she more than likely was at their house anyway.

But when they got there they were surprised to find out she went out on a sate with a dentist named Dr. marks

As Reba walked to the couch to sit her cell rang

"hello?"

"oh hey mama,.........yes I remember that you and daddy are comming next week....I will make plety of Chicken don't worry...ok love you to bu bye"

"ughhhhh!" she yelled and jumped when Brock came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"what now?"

"I forgot that mama and daddy will be here next week,"

" you still haven't told them about the baby have you?"

"only mama ,not daddy,"

" oh wait until I'm in shooting range to tell him,"

"dont woryy he wont shoot you...unless he finds out that BJ is pregnant with your child as well...but dont worry it would make me cry and daddy hates to see me cry so he wont shoot ya,"

Just then Brock's cell rang

"hello?...ohh hey mom..your what? ...is that really a good idea?.....ok then ..love you to..bye,"

"what? " reba asked

"my mother is comming to see us next week as well"


	7. arrivals

After Reba found out that both Liz **and** her parents were visiting she busied herself by cleaning the house, Brock had to pry the broom from her hand a time or two just to get her to go to sleep. Cheyanne had finally gotten over her morning sickness and so had Reba, Barbra Jean was still going through the joy of it though, much to Reba's excitment, she wasn't trying to be bitter but it was slightly funny. Brock and Van still haven't adjusted to the fact that there were three pregnant women in the house, Barbra Jean didn't live with them of course but she was over there so much she might as well though.

It was the day that Reba's parents and Liz were supposed to arrive and Reba was still cleaning feverishly

"Reba, honey the house is spotless why don't you take a break and relax before they get here this can't be good for the baby," Brock said, Trying to reason with Reba.

"Brock I can't relax both of our parents are gonna be here I can't stop until her feet hit that thresh hold!" Reba exclaimed, pointiong to the door.

"Reba how about you sit down on the couch close your eyes and I can clean up for you till they get here,"

"I guess I could do that but can you brong me some pudding and italian dressing?" Reba asked sitting down , Brock cringed of course

"I guess do you want salad with that dressing?"

"no I think it's better woth chocolate pudding,"

After Brock returned with Reba's pudding and dressing her immediatley picked up were she left off. Five minutes later they both heard the door bell ring, Reba's eyes popped open and she ran to open the do as Brock put the windex up. And to Reba;s pleasure Liz was the first to show

"hey Reba, My lord are you pregnant?" Liz asked when she saw what Reba was eating

"Are you calling me fat?" Reba asked,offended

"no Reba I was just.. nothing so wheres Brock and the kids?"

"oh the Cheyanne is at cheer camp and Kyra and Jake are at Friend;s houses but they will be back by saturday and Brock is in the kitchen ,putting something up,"

"oh well get him in here I wanna see my boy!"

"ok...Brock honey get in here your mom's here!" Reba Yelled

"ok babe hold on" he retorted, Reba knew he was stalling because he figured that they were fghting by now

"well Reba I must say that the house looks marvelous!" Liz said

"I swear lady one more comment..what?" Reba said a little confused, did that lady just complement her house?"

"I said the house looks great by the wayyou do to have you lost weight?"

"what's your game old lady?" Reba asked, putting her hands in the air

"game? what are you talking about?"

"by now you would have told me the house is a pig stye and that I needed to do something with myself but your doing the opposite!"

"I would never say such things!" Liz exclaimed

"you did last time!"

"well then I'm sorry, I did you wrong,"

"I know you did!...what?"

"Look loosing Brock's father did me some good, when he died it taught me to value everyone in your life...even daughter-in-laws," Liz said

"oh I understand," Reba said meekly

"well when is Brok gonna come in here and see me?"

"hey mom," Brock said walking to his mother and giving her a peck on the cheek, right on que.

"that's more like it! so how is everything going with the dental office? the kids" liz asked

"Brock the office is doing great it brought in twice as much this month as last and the kids are great kyra made all a's, cheyanne managed to make all c's and jake learned his abc's,"

"aww I miss those kids so much you know I shoiuld buy a house that is a little bit closer..."

"NO!" Reba exclaimed, making Brock and Liz stare at her" I ...uh.. don't think that would be a good idea with the economy and stuff not to mention you don't wanna leave all your friends behind," Reba reasoned trying to cover her blurt, god she had been hanging around Barbra Jean wayyyy to much "I hope BJ manages to stay away for this week" reba thought to herself.."unlikely butwe all dream"

Just as Reba was finishes her last thought she heard Bj sing song "yoo hoo!" and the door slam

"who is this?" Liz asked

"I'm Bj, Brock's dental assistant,Barbra Jean answered rubbing her stomach

"and why are you here?"

"I had a craving and had to see Reba"

"and you just walked through the door without knocking?"

"yea Reba don't mind,"

"wait you said craving are you that **woman** Brock was talking about?"

'I..um..well...nooooooo," Barbra Jean said giving her infamous lieing face

"uh huh I really believe you..why would he ever leave Reba for you?"Liz asked

"I'm Pregnant duh but I told him that I didnt love him and didn't love me so I called it quits and I am now dating ..I mean Morgan,"

"your dating dr. Morgan!" reba exclaimed

"yeah something else we have in common!" Barbra Jean exclaimed

"why would he go out with you?" Reba whined

"well I'm single of course and he said since he can't have you that I'm a good person and it might work out,"

"aww so he still likes me," Reba smiled, feeling kinda fuzzy inside

"hey you have me!" Brock exclaimed

"yeah but your butt is flabby he has a firm, tight butox" bj said

"hey!..ehy does everyone say that?"

"aww honey don't worry I kinda lke your flabby butt," Reba said

"thank you very..Hey!" he said causing Reba to laugh

"ok ok enough with this conversation I really dont care to talk about how flabby my son's butt is!" Liz said,causing everyone butt Brock to laugh, just then the door bell rang,Reba expected it to be her parents but when she answered it she saw Van.

"Van what arey ou doing here? I thought you were gonna spend a couple days with your parents ," Reba said

"well yeah but we got in a fight again so I guess I get to stay here the entire week without cheyanne, this is gonna be sooo boring!" he whined

"uh huh well get you butt in here,"

"who is he? Liz asked

"oh is our son-in-law," Reba answered

"son-in-law... did I miss something?"

"I guess you did I thought Brock would have filled yopu in by now...do you even know about Cheyanne?"

"what is she ok?"

"if you can count pregnant at 17 I guess she's doing great,"Reba quipped

"she's pregnant? Brock why didn't you tell me?"

"well its kinda embarassing," Brock said quietly

"you don't think that having an affair with your dental hygenist is embarassing?"

"no thats normal," he answered his mother's question

"whatever, well Van it's nice to meet you," Liz said reaching out her hand to shake van's, who greatly accepted.

"you to ma'am," Van said

"oh don't call me that it makes me feel old, besides your family you can call me grandma liz,"

"oh your that lady that Mrs. H is always talking about and punching in the air!" Van said,excited that he realized who she was, but caused Liz to look a Reba with a confused look on her face, but Reba only shrugged

door bell Rang once again

'I swear if it's just the mail man Imma gonna screem!" reba quipped answering the door,hey mama, daddy! Reba exclaimed hugging them both

"Helen.." Liz said coldly

"liz.." Helen returned with just as much ice

i promise i will try to update more often I had exams and the adaw not to mention college prep :( lol please r+r I will love you forever!


	8. blueberrypie

"Helen.." Liz said coldly 

"liz.." Helen returned with just as much ice 

"ok mama, Liz no need for a brawl right now I am not in the mood and don't have the energy," Reba tried reasoned

"again reba are you pregnant?" Liz asked

"are you callin; my daughter fat!" Helen shouted

"what if I am? there's nothin' you can do about it so why don't you return to your double wide and fry me a chicken," Liz quipped

"ok nobody talk's about my momma like that!" Reba shouted" so either you apologize or you can get out," Reba said, pointing to the door,

"I guess I was wrong and I'm sorry, I guess," Liz said, looking down to the floor

"well I guess I can forgive you, I guess," Helen mocked

"hey! Im trying to apologize and your just gonna mock me?"

"well you told me to go back to my double wide, which I would gladly do if I actually owned one and the last time I checked my house was bigger than yours!"

"well I am sorry and I needed something to say, it worked didn't it?" Liz said slightly smiling

"yeah but it could have gotten you shot," helen held up one of her husband's winchesters , he held on tight to the shotgun.

Liz's smile receaded immediatley, hiding behind Brock . Liz never liked guns it was a phobea , and of course Helen knew that and always used it against her.

"ok you two why don't you get your suff and follow me upstairs," Reba suggested" but moma will you put up the armory?"

"ok I will now let's go!" Helen exclaimed walking up the stairs

"Brock will you help daddy with his and mama's bags?" Reba asked walking up the stairs with Liz in tow

"soo," Brock said trying to break the ice" how's deer season?"

"it was over 9 months ago," he said bluntly

"oh well how WAS deer season,"

"it sucked,"

"did you try that gun I got you last christmas,"

"yea,"

"well....?"

"I got three bucks," Jv said starting to smile

"see I told you that it's a good gun plus it was 50 percent off!"

"so did you bring me any of that fuzzy floss,"

"oh um well yea but i left it at the store I will go and get it later,"

"ok," he answered, and they walked up the stairs talking about fish

"moma,you and daddy will be in Cheyanne and Van's room and liz you will be in the guest room,"

"why am I in the guest room? Liz asked

"because you don't need a full sized bed and mama and daddy do,"

"whatever help me with my bag," Liz said, practically throwing the huge suitcase at Reba

"Liz I'm sure you can carry this yourself I'm not in the condition to carry this right now,"

"Helen will you help me with this?" liz asked

"sure I guess I will," Helen replied akwardly

"ok you to girls bond but I'm going to take a nap I'll start lunch in an hour or two,"she said walking towrds her room.

"wow she's been moody ever since I've got here," Helen said

"so have I," Liz quipped

"oh wil you shut up, I think something's wrong with her,"

"it might have been that crazy barbra jean woman,"liz said

"babra jean?"

"yea remember that bottle blonde bimbo that was asleep on the couch earlier?"

"you were asleep on the couch?" helen aked sarcastically causing Liz to glare

"I'm serious do you think she is stil after Brock? I mean she said she didn't love him and it was over but it could have just been a cover for when she was in front of the family,"

"yea maybe it's part of her plan to ruin Reba's life because she wants Brock," Helen said and they both looked at eachother

"nah," they said in unsion "

"but what could be wrong with Reba?" asked liz

"maybe she has the flu, she looked kinda tired earlier and she is taking a nap at 12 noon,"

"yea that's probably it," Liz reasoned, "so are you gonna help me with this?" she asked and they both picked up a side and wobbled to the guest room,"you know Reba does look like she's gained a little weight, not in a bad way it looks like a..I think she might be pregnant for real Helen, she got upset when I asked if she was pregnant, when I got here she was eating chocolate pudding with Italian dressing on top, she is tired alot so far at least, I think she may be pregnant weither she knows it or not,"

"you do have a point let's ask her after she wakes up, in the mean time I think we should go nap ourselves," helen suggested

"if I do you might think I'm pregnant,"

"oh hush Liz we all know you've went through menopause anyway no need to pretend your still young," Helen quipped

"are you calling me old? cause you have exactly no room whatsoever to talk,"

"oh I have plenty of room to talk cause my breast still arent as south as yours so hah!"helen quipped

"thats just because you are almost flat chested," liz replied"unlike your daughter she must get those from you husband,"

"you don't talk about my husband at least I have one," Helen exclaimed and immediatley regretted wha tshe had said, she didn;t like this lady whatsoever but it was incredibly mean to say that to her ,she saw the sadness that crossed liz's face,

"Liz I'm so sorry I didn't mean..."

"yes you did!" liz shouted and slammed the door in her face ,locking it in a swift motion

"liz I really didn't mean to I am sorry please forgive me"

"no!"

"come on open the door,"

"no!"

"fine, im taking a nap," Helen exclaimed stomping off to her room and slamming the door for dramatic affect, all the yelling and doors slamming the house was anything less than tense. It was now 1:30 and Reba was laying in bed, she wondered why Brock never came in like he normally di buthten remembered that her dad was here ans she would be lucky if they got to sleep in the same bed,

Reba finally decided to get up and start dinner , but when she opened the door she imediatley felt the tension in the house , she walked downstaris and found Van,her dad and Brock asleep on the couch watching football when she walked into the kitchen she saw a pie on the stove but there wasnt nobody here to watch it she didn't see her mom or liz, consumed in her thoughts she walked around to smell the pie it looked delicious the only thing that could make it better was italian dressing, she bent down to smell it but was startled when she heard Barbra Jean yell "that was supposed tp be a surprise!" one thing led tp anopther and Reba's face was covered with Blueberries

"Barbra Jean!" Reba screemed at the top of her lungs, jolting Brock, van and Jv up form their sleep and even Liz and Helen sturred never the less they all rushed into the kitchen and once they saw what was going on they all burst out laughing

"this is not funny!" Reba exclaimed glaring at them

"yea your right honey it's not funny," Brock said trying to keep a straight face and pulled Reba closer. Reba got a sinister thought and smiled mischeviously, she reached behind her and before he knew what was comming his face was covered with blueberries

"it is now!" Reba quipped , everyone laughed

"this isnt funny I got pie all over myself!" Brock whinned

"honey it is funny," Reba said still laughing

"whatever Im taking a shower," Brock said pouting

"I need a shower to wait up!" she said running after him leaving liz,helen, jv and poor Van in the same room

sorry I know this chapter is kinda boring lol I may rewrite it later on


	9. Chapter 9

sorry this took soooo long!!!!

Brock and Reba finished showering and goofed off a bit before wandering downstairs. They soon realized that their family was no where in sight, they looked around but all they found was a note:

_Reba,_

_Don't worry honey your father and I decided to take a trip to blackcreek Park,you know where we first met, we shiuld be back around 7:00, Liz went ot the mall and BJ tagged along (much to liz's displeasure) oh, and Van went to football practice _

_p.s. Liz and I need to talk to you when we get home!_

_With Love,_

_Ma_

"oh great! now I'm in trouble!" Reba exclaimed

"why?" he asked

"why?...let's see **we** are stupid enough to fool around with **our ** parents in the house!"

"honey we are adults, we've been married for 20 years and have three beautiful children, about to be four I would hope that they know we've fooled around by now,"

"Brock my moma's gonna tan my hide!"

"you like it when I whip you," he quipped

"well that's because...shut up you mo-ron!"

"why?"

"shut up that's why!"

"ok ok enough , honey I think you need a nap,"

"I do not need a nap you dingbat!" Reba shouted and started towards the stairs yawning

"night honey,"he called to her, shaking his head at his wife

"yeah, yeah, yeah" she groaned"are you comming?"she shouted

"yeah babe," he yelled running up the stairs

when he came in his bedroom he found his wife sound asleep...or at least she seemed to be

"you awake?' he whispered in her ear

"no," she mumbled

"alright," he sighed "I guess I'll have to wake you up!"

Reba screamed in surprise and pure delight when he began to tickle her

"ahhh!" Reba laughed

"you awake yet?" he asked

"no!" she shouted stubbornly

"alright," he began to tickle her harder

"ok ok I'm awake!" she laughed and snuggled into his arms after he quit tickling her

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you to," she kissed him gently and laughed when they felt the baby kick "the baby loves you o,"

"and I love you to baby," he cooed, rubbing her protrouding belly, Reba wrapped her arms around his neck

"were back!" her mother's voice ran through the entire house


End file.
